Once in a Blue Moon
by katepotter13
Summary: A problematic girl thinks she's alone on the top of the astronomy tower. Letting out her feelings under a bluehazed moon, but a certain guy comes and helps her out. AS OF DECEMBER 1ST, 2006! I am continuing. PLEASE READ!
1. Shooting Stars and Moody Girls

Chapter 1

She looked up at the almost-blue moon in the sky. It was one of the phenomenons that she loved to watch every night. She would come up to the Astronomy tower a few times every week just to dangle her feet over the edge of the tower. She loved the rush of feelings that she would get when she looked over 200 ft below to the ground. She imagined how it would feel if she fell.

She wiped her eyes. But this was one night she didn't come up here to watch one of the world's wonders. She felt moody, down as most girls would. She was having problems, major problems. So, she came to one of the only empty places she knew of to let it all out. Unknowingly this time, she wasn't alone.

She sighed as she leaned against the wall, looking out over Hogwarts grounds. This was another sight she liked to behold every once in a while. She couldn't see this everyday like the Gryffindors could, because she was always cooped up in the dungeons with the menacing Slytherins. She loved to escape the coldness of the dungeons and to come up here alone.

She felt tears running down her face again, as a fleeting thought of her problem popped into her head again. She looked down at her carved wrists, shaking her head. She covered her face with her bloody hands, wracking sobs escaping her mouth.

A figure had decided to make an entrance and they came in, sitting down next to the weeping girl, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The crying girl looked up for a second, surprised at the sudden warmth, wiping her eyes. The figure nodded, pulling her to him. Kate kept on crying, glad to have a shoulder to cry on. He had always said if she had ever needed him, to call on him… but she was always too occupied with herself and her problems to ask for help.

A few hours later, they were sitting there, watching the sky get considerably darker. Kate lifted her head and looked over at her curly brown-haired friend. She couldn't quite see why he wanted to help her. He could've been asleep, but he chose to be with her. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I hate seeing you hurt. All the time, I watch you and you never take my offer up. You look like you needed someone to cry on, to talk to. And I'll always be here waiting for you…" he said, tossing his curls away from his face.

She smiled very softly. "Thanks…." She said, looking down and fiddling with the tie on her tank top. "Anytime." He said, shrugging and pulling her to him again.

They finished the night off, watching the moonrise to its peak, then lower down. Kate snuggled up to Blaise, a shadow in the moonlight radiating off of the full blue moon. She looked into the sky, watching the stars fall. Wait, the stars fall? She looked closer. It was a shooting star. She glanced at Blaise to see if he had seen it, but he hadn't. He was looking at the ground. She looked back at the sky, and made a quick wish. 'I wish I could find true love' she sighed in her head and out loud. Blaise turned to her and Kate to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "Nothing…. Just thinking…." She replied, looking away. Blaise took his finger, tilting her chin upwards with a gentle motion. She looked up, those dark green eyes looking into lighter green ones. Blaise leaned in closer, Kate closing her eyes and they shared a very tender kiss, once that lasted only a few seconds. Kate pulled back first with a quivering breath. Blaise looked into her eyes, and inside Kate was singing. They snuggled again, the moonlight dancing all over them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: How is it? It took forever to make an ending but thanks to Laura and Allie, it finally came out right. Please review? I might make another chapter if you guys do. Love you all! - kate


	2. It Hurts Like Hell

Chapter 2

Kate woke up the next morning, a searing pain in her head and her arms hurting like hell. She groaned and sat up. Bad idea. She felt all pain return to her head and found that if she lay back down, her head wouldn't hurt. What happened last night?

She pulled her hands up and looked at them. Wrists covered in fresh scars and old scratches. Then memories flooded back as she looked at them. She barely remembered a guy and the Astronomy tower.

Blaise? Now it came back faster. Blaise came to hold her as she cried her heart out over some guy. That was stupid. Why was she crying over a guy? How did she let herself be broken down by a measly guy? She shook her head, and the pain in her head came back, reminding her that it was still there. But she had to move her head to look at the clock sitting next to her bed.

9:02 AM. She sighed. She was late for class. Oh well. She could either skip for the day or suffer through her pounding headache and sulk through classes. Well, the skipping part sounded good to her but she knew that she was almost failing Transfiguration. She groaned and sat up, sun streaming into the windows of the dormitory. Her head was pounding like someone set a 100-pound weight on her head.

She got up anyways and walked gingerly to the bathroom, taking a shower. By the time she got out, her headache had gone away… but only for a second. As she cut the water off, it came back full-force, and she had to lean against the shower door. Her vision slurred a little as she did so, but the huge pang dulled to a slight ache. She had broken out into a cold sweat when she dried herself off.

She pulled on her purple stitched Tripp pants and a black tank top, not ready to face the day but she did so anyways. She brushed her hair, and dried it, making sure it was perfectly straight when another headache, worse than the last time hit her, making her drop her brush. It clattered onto the counter with a loud 'clank!' as she dropped to her knees in pain.

She tried to fight it and stand up, but it only got worse. She cried out, gripping onto the counter for dear life. But no one was around to hear her scream of pain. Tears of hurt welled in her eyes but she refused to let them spill over. She was strong; she could handle this. After a few minutes, it subsided, leaving her gasping on the floor. She got up, glad she could move, and hurriedly made her way down to the common room, her bag slung over her shoulder.

Kate was halfway down the hallway and the bell rang to signal that the first class was over. She groaned and then pain hit her again. She knelt over in pain as everyone else spilled out into the hallway. She was in the dungeons and as she did, everyone parted, not even caring that someone was on the floor.

"Kate?" someone with a deep voice asked. She couldn't respond. She was biting her pain-filled scream back. She whimpered slightly to let the person know that she wasn't okay but that it was indeed Kate. Next thing she knew, she felt warm hands on her cold arms and they lifted her up. Kate was too weak to do anything. Her head hurt more at the movement, but the warm hands were a slight comfort to her. The figure led her down the hallway, as she was still doubled over, her head hurting like hell.

The halls got quieter and the bell rang again. Soon, it was just both of them in the hallway. Her headache again did its magic disappearing act… but she could still feel its after-effects making their way down her cheeks. She wiped desperately at her cheeks, not letting the person who was still leading her see that she was crying.

She looked up into a pair of green eyes. They just had to be… "Blaise?" she croaked out, her voice still weak from not using it.

He tossed his curls out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" he said to her, eyes full of anxious concern. She shrugged, eyes slightly red and face flushed.

"My head hurts like a son of a bitch." She groaned, nursing her head. The hands around her waist tightened a little as she did this.

"So that's why you were on the floor?" he wondered out loud. She nodded slightly. "Well, I'm taking you to the Hospital wing to ge-"

"Uh… no I won't be going there." She interrupted, pulling away slightly. His grip tightened again. "Oh yes you are." He replied, a look of defiance in his eyes.

"Hell no I won't!" she argued, for the sake of arguing. She knew he was going to win.

"Yes you will." He said, getting his last word in. He smirked at his success as Kate looked away and sighed in defeat.

"You know how to get on my last nerve, don't you Zabini?" she mumbled. She heard a merry laugh in answer to her question. She smirked under her hair; glad he couldn't see her face. But then she shook herself out of it.

_You can't let yourself fall again. What if he hurts you like Draco did?_ Her mind interrupted her thoughts.

He wouldn't do that. Her mind argued with her voice of reason hesitantly.

_Oh really now? What makes you say that? All guys are basically walking time bombs, waiting for the girls to make a move and press the right button, blowing them up and hurting the presser. Do you want that? _The voice of the angel continued.

Kate sighed out loud. The angel was right. She wasn't going to let herself fall for Blaise. Speaking of Blaise…. Was he talking to her?

"-and he shook his head at me, walking away. I didn't know! Wait… Kate are you even listening?" blaise shook her out of her thoughts.

Kate blushed faintly. "Yeah. Uh... why did who walk away? And you didn't know what?" she grinned sheepishly. Blaise shook his head, releasing his arms from her waist. At that moment, the pain seared into her head, blurring her vision and she tripped over her own feet, clashing to the floor – if Blaise hadn't caught her first.

Kate whimpered, pain increasing. How could this happen again? All she could hear now was the faint sounds of blaise calling for someone and that was the LAST thing she heard before her world was blacked out.

* * *

So how was this chapter?

Sorry guys. I haven't been on in forever…. And I was really bored. So I check my email and I have a message from one of the people I reviewed. So I go back to fanfic to respond. And voila. I decided to get back on and my writer's block cleared up. Tell me how this chapter was please?

**-love kate-**


End file.
